1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioners with cross flow blowers. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of modular air handling units for air conditioners.
2. Prior Art
Conventional packaged air conditioners and heat pumps generally include both a conventional centrifugal blower for the indoor heat exchanger and an axial blower for the outdoor heat exchanger. All conventional packaged terminal air conditioners also include some type of dividing wall which divides the indoor portion of the unit from the outdoor portion of the unit. Air is conventionally drawn into the unit through the sides, the rear, the outside, or the bottom of the unit and is blown out of the unit after passing over the heat exchangers.
Air conditioners which have tangential fans for moving air are much more quiet than conventional units because of the lower air velocity through the blowers and optimum spacing between the blower and the cut-off of the air conditioner. Furthermore, the induced air flow through the heat exchanger coils is much more uniform than in conventional units thereby causing substantially full utilization of the indoor and outdoor heat exchanger coils and providing greater efficiency of the appliance.
Further details of a packaged terminal air conditioner are disclosed in copending U.S. patent applications entitled AIR INTAKE ARRANGEMENT FOR AIR CONDITIONER WITH DUAL CROSS FLOW BLOWERS, Ser. No. 478,416, DRIVING SYSTEM FOR DUAL TANGENTIAL BLOWERS IN AN AIR CONDITIONER, Ser. No. 478,410, both filed on Feb. 12, 1990, and METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR COOLING MOTORS OF CROSS FLOW BLOWERS, filed on Aug. 2, 1990, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
However, one problem with using tangential cross flow blowers involves accessing the air handling section of the air conditioner for repair and servicing. As a result of the separation of the indoor and outdoor sections, the indoor and outdoor blowers are separate and must be individually serviced. Further, the refrigerant coils often block direct access to the blower or its motor, requiring a great deal of time and care to disconnect, move, or otherwise avoid damaging the refrigerant coils.
What is needed is a packaged air conditioner which is easier to service.
Also needed is a packaged air conditioner providing access to blowers which are not blocked by refrigerant coils.